elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweetroll
Sweetrolls, sometimes spelled as Sweet Rolls, are a confectionery food in series, starting in the first game, . They are pastries with a light brown sweetbread as the lower part, with icing covering the top. Sweetrolls are typically made from milk, flour, butter, eggs, and salt. By game *Sweetroll (Oblivion) *Sweetroll (Skyrim) *Sweetroll (Online) *Sweet Roll (Legends) *Sweetroll (Blades) Games Arena The Sweetroll is a staple for many of Bethesda's games, and could be considered a running gag. The joke itself originated in where, at the beginning of the game, one of the class-determining questions is: "While in town the baker gives you a sweetroll. Delighted you take it into an alleyway to enjoy, only to be intercepted by a gang of three kids your age. The leader demands the sweetroll, or else he and his friends will beat you and take it." Daggerfall and Morrowind The same question appears with slight variation in and to determine starting skill levels. The following quote and three options appear: "While in town the baker gives you a sweetroll. Delighted, you take it into an alley to enjoy, only to be intercepted by a gang of three kids your age. The leader demands the sweetroll, or else he and his friends will beat you and take it." *''Act like you're going to give him the sweetroll, but at the last minute throw it in the air, hoping that they'll pay attention to it long enough for you to get a shot in on the leader?'' *''Give him the sweetroll now without argument, knowing that later this afternoon you will have all your friends with you and can come and take whatever he owes you?'' *''Drop the sweetroll and step on it, then get ready for the fight?'' Oblivion For the first time in the series, sweetrolls have been implemented as an edible food item. Occasionally, in Skingrad, if a character is asked about rumors, they talk about Salmo's sweetrolls. Then they will say, "One time I took a sweetroll into an alleyway to eat when three thugs jumped out at me. So I took the sweetroll and..." in reference to its usage in previous titles. Salmo himself will also comment about the quality of his sweetrolls. Additionally, Fimmion in has a notable obsession with the treat and will ask for one during related quests. Skyrim The sweetroll phenomenon also appears in . When the Dragonborn passes Hold Guards, on occasion they are known to make comical voices towards the Dragonborn while saying, "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?," where the possible intention is to make fun of the Dragonborn by making them seem weak, or even more likely be a joke about the starting questions in Arena and Daggerfall. Dagny will regularly comment on the poor quality of the sweetrolls in Whiterun, and children will occasionally chase one another around while saying, "Give me back my sweetroll!" Cicero will also randomly comment, "Cicero is hungry, need a sweetroll...or a carrot." In the DLC in Glover Mallory's basement there are several sweetrolls beside the loot on the table. This is most likely a reference to the Hold Guard's remarks, as Glover was once a thief. Additionally, the Wabbajack has a chance of turning it's target into a sweetroll. Online Sweetrolls can be crafted in with honey, flour, and other grains. Additionally, a Breton named Ennia will comment to the Vestige, "Let me guess. You're looking for some place to buy sweetrolls." as a parody of the Hold Guards' line in Skyrim. Guards will also comment, "I love to crush skulls and eat sweetrolls, and I've no more sweetrolls," in reference to They Live and subsequently Duke Nukem. Other characters will comment about how desirable sweetrolls are in general; for example there is Javierre Mathierry, who calls them "delicious," and Harcourt Rernis, who laments Javierre eating the last one. There is also a purchasable horse whose default name is "Sweetroll." In areas added with the DLC, sweetrolls can now be found as obtainable items without the need for crafting. Most of them are considered private property, meaning that if one takes them, it will be considered stealing. This is likely a reference to the quote "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?". In the DLC, sweetrolls are involved in the quest "The Sweetroll Killer," where a serial killer has been planting sweetrolls at the sites of their latest murder victims. Legends Sweet Rolls have a small chance to be summoned in , when the Wabbajack is used on a creature. It turns into a weak token card with 0 attack and 1 defense points, with its only default use being to heal creatures that eat it. Its race is the humorous "Pastry" race, of which it is the only member. Loading Screens tease at the Wabbajack having a small chance to turn enemies into delicious food. Additionally, they may be summoned when either Altar of Despair or Genius Pathmage are used to 'summon' a creature from the player's deck, when they have no properly-costed creature to match. Lastly, the card Grisly Gourmet will transform a creature with 2 or less attack into a sweetroll. Blades Sweetrolls are food items which may be found in various fort dungeons in . Fallout In a cross-over reference, sweetrolls are present within the Fallout universe, another game series developed by Bethesda. Fallout 3 In Fallout 3, there is a scene acted out for the phenomenon. At the player's 10th birthday party, a kind old lady gives you a sweetroll. When the birthday cake is ruined, the local bully attempts to coerce you into giving him the sweetroll. Most responses will result in him punching the player until security steps in. Fallout Shelter In Fallout Shelter, characters will sometimes comment, "Someone stole my sweetroll!," and another will reply either, "That's terrible! You just don't mess with a person's sweetroll..." or, "My goodness! Who could have done such a thing! *burp*." Fallout 4 In Fallout 4, sweetrolls can be found throughout the wasteland. A considerable number of them can be found inside Mean Pastries, a pre-war bakery. Appearances * * * * * ** * ** * (from Wabbajack) * de:Süßkuchen es:Bollo de canela pt:Sweetroll ru:Сладкий рулет Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Lore: Items Category:Food